Lost in a Storm
by WereBuizel
Summary: This story is about my pokemon self. i don't own pokemon


Lost in a Storm

I was just a young buizel, I lived with my big family and at the age of 10 I lost them. I had always trained with my dad to become as strong he was, I always went swimming and hunting for fish with my mom and she keeps telling that I could swim as graceful as she does, I would play with the other buizel cubs of my family, and I listened to the stories my grandpa could tell. My dad was the leader of the family; he keeps training with me to become the strongest of the family. One day I asked him why he trains me he just smiled at me and said "I train you because you will someday leader of the family and as leader you must protect the family as I do and as your grandpa did."

My grandpa is a wise floatzel he use to travel ever where and he told me on his travels he would see Legendary Pokémon, He told me after defeating and escaping Kyurem was how he meet my grandma. I have two sibling's although both get on my nerves, my sister likes to pretend to be me to fool my friends and my brother constantly follows me and spies on me. My family and I use to live in the forest next to a beautiful lake; unfortunately a pack of Ursaring came and wanted to take our home. My dad faced the leader of the ursaring pack, when my dad stood face to face with the ursaring pack leader, the leader was bigger than the other ursaring and it was strange how it was green. My dad bravely faced the leader and said "Listen to me Ursaring, my family and I live here so we are not leaving which means you and your family leaves."

The ursaring angrily looked at my dad and scowled "We aren't going anywhere, this is our new home and if you don't like it then you can leave! We don't share our territory!" My dad didn't stand for that so he challenged the ursaring, if the ursaring won we would lose our home but if my dad won we would keep our home. I thought my dad was strong enough to beat the ursaring which he was, but before my dad defeated him, he glanced at me then gave me a smile that stunned me. The ursaring came towards me and put me in a headlock. I struggled to get free but he threated everyone that he would kill me. My dad and everyone else was scared, my dad then started crying and said, "Don't kill my daughter! I will give up our home if you let her go."

The ursaring agreed to my dad's offer then through me to the ground. My dad leaded us to the forest, I was felt guilty about what happened and blamed myself. We then found a cave to live in at a beautiful beach. It wasn't so bad, after a 3 months we got used to living at the beach, we found plenty of fish, the buizel cubs played on the beach, and our neighbors were friendly, but I still blamed myself for causing my dad the loss of first home. One day it was cloudy and a little windy, the water currents were strong enough to carry someone away. I sat on the shore crying alone thinking about how my family blames me for what happen 3 months ago, I saw the clouds growing more until it started to rain. I was about to go inside the cave but I faced my family; my dad said "We are all worried about you. We see how sad you are and we all want to know what's wrong."

I told everyone that I was sad because it was my fault for making dad lose and losing our home. My dad walked up to me and said "I did it because I didn't want to lose you. Nobody wanted to lose you; everyone would give up something for the one or ones they care about the most." I looked at everyone then thought about everything that they did for me. My sister and brother came to me and my sister said "Sis I care about you a lot, I pretend to be you not because I wanted to fool your friends, I wanted to be like you even if we are twins I will never look like you on the inside."

"Sis I follow you because I want to protect you. I know you don't like it but I want you to be safe." After hear what they said, I started crying tears of joy, I was happy to know my family loved me. We all started to go into the cave but an I got dragged in the water by a huge wave. I tried to swim back to shore but the currents pulled me back ever more. I saw my dad, my mom, my grandpa, and the other floatzels in my family try to save me. My dad managed to get close to me, he reached his paw toward me I did the same but before even touched, I felt something grab my other paw I turned to see what it was then I saw a light-blue Pokémon covered in blue spots, instead of feet it had a cloud body.

The Pokémon then carried me away from my dad. The last thing I heard from my dad was "NO! GENEYCEA! YOU BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK!" The Pokémon carried me far away until I couldn't see my dad anymore. I started to cry again because I lost my family and I just found they weren't mad at me. At the same time I got angry then I started struggling to get free as I was struggling the light-blue Pokémon got angrier which caused a lightning storm. The angrier the light-blue Pokémon got I bit the light-blue Pokémon's arm until he let me go but I started to fall to the ocean but I was shocked by lightning. Before I blacked out I saw something black flying below me. I then woke up on a shore I didn't know where I was and I didn't know what saved me.

I walked on the beach staring at the Mystic Water my dad gave me until I saw a pikachu wearing a black collar with a bell on it. I walked up to the pikachu then said hi. The pikachu then said "HI!"


End file.
